theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
January 24, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 5:45 Flower1470 i is first You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 5:57 Loving77 Hey pweeb You are no longer away. 5:57 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:58 Chrisgaff Hi guys You are no longer away. 6:59 Flower1470 Hey Chris Chrisgaff has left the chat. 6:59 Loving77 ooo 6:59 Flower1470 .....ooo Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 7:00 Chrisgaff WRONG BUTTON 7:00 Flower1470 LOL wb 7:00 Chrisgaff Thanks. XD You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:30 Flower1470 yawn 7:33 Chrisgaff Norway 7:33 Flower1470 XD 7:33 Chrisgaff Narwhal 7:34 Flower1470 even worse 7:34 Chrisgaff What do you mean? 7:35 Flower1470 nothing nvm 7:36 Chrisgaff Another reason I probably shouldn't have come back. You are now away. Chrisgaff has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:05 Flower1470 ooo You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 8:27 Dragonian King hi hi hi You are no longer away. 8:28 Flower1470 Hey Silly 8:29 Dragonian King how are things at the ranch 8:29 Flower1470 ...ranch? 8:29 Loving77 hiii silly 8:29 Dragonian King idk i'm weird 8:29 Flower1470 yup 8:29 Dragonian King sup peep i almost spelled your name epep ._. 8:30 Flower1470 lol 8:30 Loving77 eeeeee 8:31 Dragonian King did you know that eeeeee spelled backwards is eeeeee? 8:31 Loving77 Wow I never knew that 8:32 Flower1470 no, really? 8:33 Loving77 Lily are you going to name one of your Webkinz pets Utopia Ray? 8:33 Flower1470 why do you ask? 8:33 Loving77 You forgot already? August 24, 2013/Chat log 8:34 Flower1470 oh wowz 8:34 Loving77 :P 8:34 Flower1470 that's OLD 8:34 Dragonian King that's from the #Toonocalypse days lol 8:34 Flower1470 I'd sooner name it Kibou Ou "8:50 Loving77 OW MEH FACE HALF OF MEH FACE HURTS EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE 8:51 Flower1470 Mrs. Arclight :P Vetrix lost half his face, half of your face hurts....... I can see the connection 8:52 Loving77 yeah ok" im so random..... How long ago was this? 9 months today right? no 5 months today 8:37 Loving77 SILLY SILLY 8:37 Dragonian King WHAT 8:37 Loving77 SILLY 8:37 Dragonian King WHAT WHAT 8:37 Loving77 hi 8:38 Dragonian King hi squidward You are now away. 8:42 Loving77 I going bye 8:42 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:43 Flower1470 ooo Silly I must rant about something 8:47 Dragonian King okay rant away * Dragonian King gets popcorn 8:48 Flower1470 All 5 seasons of the original yugioh were dubbed. After that came yugioh GX, then after that, 5Ds. GX and 5Ds's final season were never dubbed seasons* 4kids want to start on the next series too quickly and just skipped them Zexal ends this April in Japan. Yu-gi-oh Arc V begins shortly after 8:50 Dragonian King ZEXAL IS ALMOST DONE WOOHOO err sorry continue 8:50 Flower1470 So now i'm worried that Zexal's final season will never get dubbed. 8:50 Dragonian King OOO 8:50 Flower1470 lol 8:51 Dragonian King then what will you do 8:51 Flower1470 Watch sub. :P 8:51 Dragonian King lol have fun getting your brain twisted in ways you never thought was possible and then stomped on i wonder what i'm going to do for that 8:51 Flower1470 I'm going to watch the entire series in sub eventually anyway, it'd just be disappointing if they never dub it 8:52 Dragonian King should i put arc v characters in Silly's Zexal or make Silly's Arc V? lol of course Silly's Arc V sounds stupid and Silly's Zexal sounds awesome 8:52 Flower1470 Silly, my mind has already been twisted and stomped on many times. It's nothing new. :P but anyway 8:52 Dragonian King ok then (bambam) 8:52 Flower1470 idk about arc v there are supposedly more girls in it and that's what im worried about :/ 8:54 Dragonian King Silly's Dumb Girly Stories? lol 8:54 Flower1470 Girls aren't meant to duel. It's a man's game. I mean, girls can duel, but they always make girls out to be wimpy and emotional. 8:54 Dragonian King because they are I MEAN WHAT jk jk 8:55 Flower1470 I'm sorry that i sound so sexist lol 8:55 Dragonian King Girls + Duel = waaaaaaaat... don't worry you don't i mean you would if you were a dude but this is coming from a gal lol 8:56 Flower1470 There's this one girl on the original that is awesome. She's not afraid to get her hands dirty and doesn't scream like a maniac every time Yugi gets hurt *coughliketoricough* 8:57 Dragonian King YUMA! YUMA!!!!! YUUMAAAAAA what have i done 8:57 Flower1470 Pretty much. 8:57 Dragonian King UGLY HAIR MAN!* UGLY HAIR MAN!!!!!* UGLY HAAAAIR MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN* 8:58 Flower1470 :P So yeah idk about Arc V yet 8:59 Dragonian King that's like princess peach dueling lol "Take this! Peach power! *throws a peach* Bowser: Seriously? You are now away. Chrisgaff has joined the chat. You are no longer away. 9:10 Flower1470 wb 9:10 Chrisgaff Did I crash? XD 9:10 Flower1470 guess so 9:10 Chrisgaff Chrisgaff: Another reason I probably shouldn't have come back. This is the last post showing up for me. :P And thank you Hi silly 9:11 Dragonian King hi chris lol i thought you ragequit when i saw that :P 9:11 Flower1470 XD 9:11 Chrisgaff :P That's another story for another time. #peachywins 9:14 Dragonian King k 9:14 Chrisgaff #peachywins " It's like I care! " " It's like I care! "" It's like I car"" It's like I care! " It's like I care! "e! " You are now away. 9:23 Dragonian King i have no idea You are no longer away. 9:24 Flower1470 lol 9:24 Dragonian King lily i have a joke for you 9:24 Flower1470 okay 9:25 Dragonian King What do you call it when Ash the Fatty coughs 9:25 Flower1470 i have no idea 9:26 Dragonian King BRONK-itis!!!! (rofl) 9:27 Flower1470 ... wow LOL 9:29 Chrisgaff I don't get it since I don't watch the show. XD 9:29 Flower1470 His name is Bronk cough.... bronk-itis...... yeah..... 9:33 Dragonian King ash the fatty is his zub name aka the cooler names that i made up You are now away. 9:38 Chrisgaff OH LEDLE HAHA IT'S A GIRRAFE You are no longer away. 9:41 Flower1470 :P 9:42 Dragonian King lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:51 Flower1470 i gtg 9:52 Dragonian King bye 9:52 Flower1470 see you guys later 9:52 Dragonian King (wave) Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014